


Frozen Storm

by KnitHatRin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Other, helping eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitHatRin/pseuds/KnitHatRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the daughter of the Captain of the force puts a lot of pressure on Tundra. But with a little help from her friend and training, will she make it into the force and make her family proud? And what about a strange Umbreon that seems to follow her around everywhere she goes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Grass rustled faintly with the wind as a creature moved with ease through the brush, ears twitching as it picked up faint taps of a beak hitting the ground. The creature smiled as it crept forward, anticipating it's preys movement. There it was... The hunter locked its eyes onto its prey, watching the tan bird glance around warily. 

*You're mine now...* The hunter lowered it haunches, growling softly as she closed the remaining distance between her and the prey while staying hidden. Suddenly, the bird's head shot up- but it was too late. With a flash of icy blue, the hunter burst from her cover- pouncing on the bird with a snarl. The hunter was a Glaceon- one of the many Pokemon that inhabited Casaturn Forest. 

And the prey? A Pidgetto squirmed under the Glaceon's paws- but surprisingly, it was laughing! The Glaceon grinned down at the bird, showing off a pair of pearly white fangs. The Pidgetto twittered and batted at Glaceon's paws. 

"Release me Tundra." She said in a low voice. The Glaceon lifted her paws and the Pidgetto flapped out- preening her messed up feathers as Tundra watched impatiently- fidgeting as she growled softly. "Come on Whirlwind!" She barked, her fur crackling with electricity as she frowned. Whirlwind looked up, the corners of her beak turning up in a sly smile. 

"What is it?" She chirped innocently. Tundra barked and frowned. "You know what I'm waiting for! How did I do?" She asked- her voice cracking with the anticipation. Whirlwind waved a wing with a slight huff. "Oh THAT. You did wonderful. I couldn't even hear you that time- well, I did, but that was after you already had the hunt in the bag." She flapped her wings and flew to her friend and perched on her back. "At this rate, you'll be able to join the Pokemon Force in no time!" 

Tundra let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness. I've been working so hard, and I'd be so embarrassed if I went in for evaluation and made a fool of myself. After all my dad is the captain-" "And so help me if I didn't make it onto the force as the daughter of the best of the best," Whirlwind finished shaking her head. "Calm down Tundra. You'll do great! If I have learned anything from being your friend for goodness know how long, it's that you can do anything!" She said brightly.

Tundra nodded. "And it's all thanks to you helping me with my training. I've really grateful to have to around." Whirlwind bowed and fanned out a wing playfully. "At your service Lady Tundra." Tundra laughed and shook her off. "Come on lazy wings. Let's go- it's getting dark out." Whirlwind nodded and flew just beside Tundra as they went around the forest- following a faint trail as they traveled. 

Tundra kept her senses alert- keeping ears and ears open for any threats. *Arceus knows what Pokemon could attack! Getting on the Pokemon Force would be such an accomplishment, and I would finally get to help my father get rid of all the criminals here. I'm tired of my sister worrying about going out at night- let alone ME being scared walking down this path at dusk!*

Whirlwind let out a shriek as a blur jumped out of the woods in the path- glancing at the two Pokemon. Tundra saw the faint form of a creature- a dog-like form with blue rings on its legs and forehead- a shiny Umbreon! The Umbreon grinned at Tundra and gave her a wink before dashing off into the woods. "What was all that about?" Whirlwind asked and looked down at Tundra. 

Tundra shrugged and tried to smile. "I don't know, but we should get going." She said quietly before picking up her pace. When they reached her den, Tundra gave a small wave of her tail to Whirlwind. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She went inside the cave- the warm scent of fresh berries meeting her nose. An eevee tackled her- licking her cheek. "Sissy! You're back!" The young kit giggled and batted at her sister's ears.  
"Hey Tuli." Tundra said and licked her sister's nose. A Flareon turned around the corner- giving Tundra a nod. "You're home Tundra. What took you so long?" Her father asked- watching Tundra look through a basket of berries. 

"Whirlwind was elping me train" She mumbled through a mouthful of Oran berry. Her father frowned. "What? I thought your mom told you to not talk with your mouth full young lady." 

Tundra gulped down the fruit and repeated herself. "Whirlwind was helping me train." Her father nodded again- and something happened. Was- was that a smile?  
Tundra looked at him and he cleared his throat. "Well then you should do great tomorrow. Goodnight Tundra." He went back further into the moss padded cave. Tundra sighed and picked Tuli up by her scruff and carried her to bed. Tuli yawned and curled up in the moss bed that she shared with her sister. 

Tundra smiled softly and curled around her sister as she heard the soft paw steps of her mother- an Espeon- approaching. Tundra lifted her head and her mom stepped back. "Oh I'm sorry Tundra dear, did I wake you?" Tundra shook her head. "No. I just got home from training in the woods. You're fine." Her mom nodded and locked her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight sweetie. We'll talk in the morning." 

Her mom walked away as Tundra thought of the mysterious Umbreon from earlier. Tundra closed her eyes as sleep took over and she drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Tundra awoke to darkness. It was still late, so why was she up? She yawned, and got up slowly, careful to not disturb her still sleeping sister. With a low groan, she stretched- her claws unsheathing as they raked the earth. She stood up straight, and shook off her pelt- the air cooling as ice crystals floated in the air for a few seconds before melting. Tundra looked around- and an ear twitched as she heard something snap. She jumped- her heart pounding. She growled to herself 

*Stay... Calm. How can you be on the force if you getting scared by little bumps in the night?* Tundra stepped out of the cave- and something moved. She looked carefully, and a faint glow of rings greeted her now adjusting eyes. She peered closer- and realized that it was the Umbreon from earlier. Apparently, it had sensed her too. With a bark- it jumped in front of her- eyes glowing as it grinned. Tundra yelped and jumped back as her paws froze the ground- the Umbreon chuckling with amusement. She gulped- trying to search for words. The Umbreon waited, and when Tundra didn't reply, it nuzzled her cheek with bemused smile. Tundra was shocked and sputtered, 

"who are you? A-and why do you keep following me?" The Umbreon looked at her then looked as if it was about to speak. But as soon as Tundra expected an answer, the Umbreon dashed off.

"W-what? Wait!" She took after the Umbreon, but it was surprisingly fast- and left her. She growled and muttered a few choice words before trudging back to the cave. She crawled into bed- her sisters faint mewls of protest dying down as she got settled in. Tundra made a promise to herself that she would find that Umbreon again, and when she did, she'd find out exactly what it wanted. With a yawn- she closed her eyes and let sleep take over once more. When Tundra awoke next, it was morning. With a yawn, she looked down- her sister already gone. Rising up out of the soft nest, Tundra stretched and padded out of the cave. Her sister waved her fluffy tail at her from the river bank, giving her a small smile. Her mother sighed and cleaned mud off the little Eevee's fur. 

"Tuli, bad kit! How many times have I told you to stay out of the mud!" The Espeon scolded, her gem glowing with slight annoyance. Tuli gave her mom a shy smile.

"I'm sorry mama..." Tundra walked off towards the woods again, taking a deep breath. Her mom and sister waved.

"Good luck sweetie! I know you'll do great!" Her sister nodded. 

"Have fun Tundra!" Her sister chimed in with a giggle. Her mom returned to licking the Eevee's pelt clean as Tundra bounded off to the deepest region of the woods. When she made it, her father was waiting with a Jolteon, a smile on his face. 

"Welcome Tundra... Are you ready for your examination?" Ye Jolteon asked with a encouraging grin. Tundra nodded, her heart pounding. 

"Yes, I am." She replied, the air around her cooling- a sign of how nervous she was. The Jolteon shivered a tiny bit before steadying himself. 

"Very well. I'll go fetch Aster." He ran off, his fur crackling with electricity. Tundra's father walked over. 

"You'll do just fine baby girl, just stay focused, Aster can be tricky to battle." Tundra gave him a smug smile with a slight 

"hmp". 

"Don't worry dad, I'll try my best, and I don't think you need to worry about me focusing- very little could distract me now." She said as the Jolteon dashed back in. 

"Aster is ready, whenever you are ready, I will call him forward." The Joleteon barked. Tundra took a deep breath a steadied her pulse. 

"I'm ready for my exam." The Jolteon barked out Aster's name, and a form moved through the trees. And from the shadows- came the shiny Umbreon. Tundra felt her breath hitch as she took a hesitant step forward. 

"Hello Tundra." The Umbreon greeted in a deep, sultry voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Tundra took a step back, "You..." She said with a low growl. The Umbreon chuckled and circled her.

"Yes my dear?" Tundra rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So, you're going to give me my evaluation?" The Umbreon nodded slowly, eyeing her dad.

"Yes, so let's begin." He jumped towards her at a blinding fast speed. With a split second decision, Tundra rolled away with a startled bark. Her father chuckled ever so slightly, and backed away with the Jolteon. Aster moved so quickly- Tundra was not used to such speed from Whirlwind. Aster leapt towards her with a Shadow Ball, and she yelped with surprise and let out an Ice Beam- the two moves colliding and exploding with an icy blast. Through the smoke- Aster jumped out and tackled Tundra. Tundra growled and shoved him away with her hind legs and let loose another Ice Beam. Aster grunted in surprise as he was launched backward into a tree. Tundra jumped up onto her paws as Aster got up shakily. He shook his head and stomped a paw against the ground. 

"Come on! Is that all you've got?" He asked Tundra. She let out a breath of disbelief and let loose a Blizzard, the cold sweeping through the forest. 

"Never!" She snapped and rushed towards him, the cold pushing her onward with a new strength. Aster ran towards Tundra and used Shadow Claw, hitting the ice type. Tundra barked and took the hit and blasted him away with an Icy Wind. Aster rolled away from Tundra's path as she charged towards him. Aster laughed deeply as he got up. 

"Sorry for this-" A ball of dark energy built up behind him and as Tundra turned- it blasted towards her- until a flare of red fire came between Tunda and Aster's blast. Tundra's father stood there- and glanced at Aster.

"Enough. That will do for now." Tundra looked at her father as he used Sunny Day, the frozen storm surrounding them dissipating as the sun shine once again through the trees.

"Stay here Tundra. Volt and I will discuss the outcome of your-" he glared at Aster-   
"evaluation." The Flareon turned and walked off further into the forest with Volt, the Jolteon. Tundra watched her dad leave- her heart pounding. *He didn't seem too pleased... Did... Did I do something wrong? Sure, I wasn't at my prime, but- but I was caught off guard! By that stupid, overbearing, annoying, headstrong- handsome...* Tundra's thoughts shifted as she watched Aster stretch- muscles twitching under his dark fur. She looked away suddenly as Aster turned towards her. He chuckled and walked up to her. 

"See something you like?" He teased. 

"W-what? No! I mean- I'm not trying to be mean- I just- er, I wasn't looking!" She stuttered. Aster smiled and turned her head towards him. 

"I think you're a little nervous." He said, amusement dancing in his eyes. Tundra nodded slightly. 

"Yeah, I am... And YOU surely didn't help- showing up out of the blue for my evaluation. Did you ever think maybe I would be a little freaked out by some random stranger following me around and getting in my personal space? You scared the feathers off my friend too! And-and..." Tundra sighed and sat down. Aster sat beside her. 

"I'll tell you why I did all those things, and more, if you wish." He said. Tundra smiled with relief. 

"Oh good." Aster looked at her then jumped up and backed off slightly. Tundra frowned. 

"What?" Her father and Volt were there now, and Tundra felt like running away.

"Aster. You are dismissed." Her father said- a sharp edge to his normally calm tone. Aster nodded and took off into the woods. Tundra watched him leave then faced her dad. The Flareon's expression softened when Aster could no longer be seen. 

"Tundra. I don't want you hanging around Aster. Okay?" She let out a small huff.

"Why?" Her father growled lowly- then collected himself. 

"We'll discuss that at a later time. As for now... The results of your examination... Tundra, you've been wanted a position on the Pokemon Force for quite some time now. And after seeing the way you battled with Aster, it is quite clear that-"


	4. Chapter 4

"Congratulations my daughter. You've made it into the Pokemon Force!" He smiled broadly and Tundra ran up and nuzzled him.

"Ah! Thank you so much! I won't let you down!" She looked up at her father's beaming face and knew this would be a moment she would never forget.

"Come along my little flurry. Let's head home." Her dad said after dismissing Volt. Tundra walked alongside her dad silently, her mind filled all possibilities of her future... Along with how Aster fit it with all of it. He was so mysterious, quiet, and closed off.

*what a stereotypical Umbreon*

she snorted. But of course, underneath all her judgement, she liked Aster. His brooding nature attracted her like a magnet to a Pikachu. Tundra caught a familiar scent, and raised her head slightly, and saw the faint blue rings of Aster in the forest- he was watching her. She felt her cheeks warm as she blushed and looked away so her father wouldn't notice, but the Flareon was busy humming some old tune. When Tundra glanced again, Aster was gone. Tundra smiled softly, and looked up to see the faint glow of the cave drawing her in. She stepped inside- and nearly fell over as she tripped over her sister.

"Ah! Tuli!" She snapped startled. Tuli giggled and helped her sister up.

"How'd you do Tundra? How'd you do?" She yipped excitedly, her tail wagging with the anticipation. Tundra opened her mouth to speak when her dad cut in.

"Sorry Tuli, Tundra didn't make it..." He said softly, and Tuli and Tundra's mom gasped and ran to Tundra. 

"Oh Tundra dear! I'm so sorry, you'll do better next time-" Tundra smiled as her dad winked at her and Tundra played along for a minute.

"Oh no, it's okay mom, I knew I wasn't going to make it anyway." Her mom shook her head.

"No darling! You'll just have to train a bit more and you can get another evaluation-" Tundra laughed and nuzzled her mom. 

"I'm kidding! I made it in!" Her mom's jewel gave off a quick burst off light as she yipped with excitement.

"Ah! Tundra! I'm so proud of you! My little kit is all grown up..." She nuzzled Tundra once more as Tuli giggled and pounced on her sister.

"Ah! Good job big sis! I wanna be you when I evolve!" Tundra laughed and batted her sister's ear playfully. 

"You'll be even better than I am Tuli. I know it." She gently nudged her sister to their mom. 

"I'm going to go out to Whirlwind's for a bit. She will definitely want to hear the news." Tundra said. Her mom and dad glanced at each other.

"Go ahead darling. I'm sure you can look out for yourself now." Her mom said. Her dad nodded and smiled.

"I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning sweetie." With that, he left to the back of the cave. Tundra trotted out, and went toward Whirlwind's flock's tree. The younger birds were already sleeping peacefully, but the older birds were chirping quietly in order to not disturb the little ones. Tundra looked around until she saw Whirlwind. 

"Hey Whirlwind!" She called out, and her friend chirped with surprise and flew down.

"Hey Tundra! How was your evaluation?" Tundra smiled.

"All the training you helped with paid off! I made it!" Whirlwind twitted happily with the news.

"Oh good! I'm so proud of you and now-" Whirlwind fluttered her wings and her eyes widened.

"Who's that?"she asked quietly. Tundra's breath hitched as she caught the familiar scent. A black muzzle nuzzled Tundra's with a low purr like sound. 

"Hello dearest." Aster greeted- eyeing the Pidgeotto in front of him. Whirlwind narrowed her eyes at the sight of Aster being so close to her friend.

"Oh? I didn't know you two were acquainted." Whirlwind chirped suspiciously. Aster flashed the bird a dazzling smile and stepped aside.

"Forgive me, I should introduce myself. I'm Aster, Tundra's crush." Tundra voice squeaked,

"I do not have a crush on you!" Aster chuckled.

"Doesn't sound like it." He said playfully.


	5. Chapter 5

Whirlwind looked at Aster and raised her eyebrow, the corners of her beak turning up in a sly smile.

"Tundra! You never told me you had a boyfriend!" She chirped, eyes lighting up, all signs of hostility now lost. Tundra barked and pushed Aster away gently.

"We are not dating." She said, though both her friends were unconvinced. Aster smiled and walked back over.

"She's just upset I know how she's feels towards me." He said, giving Whirlwind a wink. Whirlwind smiled nervously, folding up her wings.

"Right... Anyway, the flock is about to roost. I should probably go join them." Whirlwind said. Tundra nodded and gestured to the tree. 

"Go ahead Whirlwind." She said and smiled. Whirlwind nodded and hugged her friend with her wings.

"Great job again darling!" She turned to Aster. 

"Oh, and if you hurt my friend, just wait until I evolve. You'll have to deal with a very angry Pidgeot." She smiled sweetly at Aster, then flew up to join her flock. Tundra began to walk back home, her paw steps light and brisk. Aster kept up, his strides longer than the female's. 

"So Tundra... You got very flustered back there. Do I sense some affection from you after all?" He purred with amusement. Tundra felt her fur grow hot and she blushed slightly. 

"No! I do not like you." Aster let out a gasp. 

"Now now, you've hurt my feelings!" Tundra's ears fell.

"What? I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way, I just... I DO like you, but-" she turned to look at Aster, and saw a smirk plastered on his muzzle. She growled playfully and pushed him aside with a paw. 

"Stop tricking me!" Aster laughed and winked. 

"You're cute when you're tongue tied." He said with a grin. Tundra blushed again.

"Whatever. I'm so not cute." She said. Aster chuckled.

"Fine, fine." Tundra stopped in front of her home, the scents all too familiar. She yawned and looked at Aster.

"Well, I'm heading inside." She said, and took a step when Aster jumped in front of her, his eyes serious as he gazed at her. 

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Tundra opened her mouth to speak when her dad growled and glared at Aster as he walked out.

"I doubt you will Aster. Tundra is very busy." He said, his voice low. Tundra whimpered and nodded, walking inside. Aster stood up, and watched Tundra leave. Her father watched Aster and frowned.

"Stay away from my daughter Aster. You're a good Pokemon, but we already have her arranged to marry another. I wouldn't hope to get too close to her. Alright? So get used to this." He huffed and went inside. Aster sighed and bounded off into the woods, his rings glowing softly. Aster stopped at a hollow tree, and went inside, yawning as he listened to the leaves rustling in the wind. 

"Oh Tundra... No matter what happens, I will have to be with you." He whispered, looking a carving in the tree of an eevee with all its evolutions. He placed a paw against the carving of a Glaceon. 

"Soon..." He curled up and yawned, and let sleep take over


	6. Chapter 6

Tundra woke up the next morning, feeling hungry. She shook out her fur, watching icy crystals form mid air then melt to nothing. She hummed a soft tune as she left the cave, moss padding comforting her sore paws. She lifted her head with a startled cry as a Liepard and a Zoroark dashed past- the Zoroark chasing the Liepard with a laugh.

"Get back here Eclipse!" The Zoroark growled playfully. Tundra shook her head with a mild chuckle, licking a paw.

"Couples..." Her thoughts shifted to Aster, his dark fur, the way his eyes caught the light, his dazzling smile. She shook away the thoughts as she went over to the stream, leaning down to lap up the clear water. Her ears flicked as she heard pawsteps, clumsy and uneven. She chuckled and , turned around, raising her head to see her little sister. 

"Good morning Tuli." She greeted, giving the eevee a grin. Tuli groaned and flopped onto her belly. 

"No! You weren't supposed to hear me! I was trying to sneak up on you. Cause I wanna be in the force like you!" She barked. 

"Oh Tuli, you'll have plenty of time to train. Enjoy life while you're still a kit." Tundra chimed and gave her sister an affection lick on her cheek. Tundra turned her head as she saw her parents walking over- her mother talking to her father, tails intertwined. 

"Oh I know honey, but she's still very young. Perhaps you should wait just a bit longer? She might get scared or-" her father nuzzled her mother, the Espeon falling silent. Her father spoke, his voice low.

"She'll be just fine Azura. The Shadows are an important part of the force. They wouldn't let anything happen to her. I promise." He said and turned to Tundra. "Tundra. You have your first force mission." Tundra jumped up excitedly, bouncing from paw to paw.

"Really? When will I get to meet my type group? We're called the Glaciers right?" She asked in happiness, eyes lighting up. 

"No no, you will not be working with the Glaciers today. You're assignment is with the Shadows." He said and Tundra stopped.

"The Shadows?" She tilted her head. "Why would I work with the Dark type section? I'm an ice type." She whined. The Flareon frowned and shook his head. 

"You know the types intermingle from time to time. You'll like the leaders there anyway." He said, letting out an 'oof' as Tuli jumped onto his back. The Flareon chuckled then looked back at Tundra. "Coma along. The Shadows are expecting you." He said and gently shook Tuli off. 

"Aww dad~ I wanna come!" The eevee whimpered. Azura padded over to her younger daughter and took her by her scruff into the cave. 

"Another day." The Espeon said through the kit's fur. Tundra walked alongside her dad, entering the woods as a chill ran up her spine, the feeling of being watched making her uneasy. Her dad strode with confidence, knowing he was safe. The further they got into the forest, the darker it became. Her dad seemed unconcerned as they stopped at an old tree stump, blackened and shattered from being struck by lightning- the Shadows base entrance and meeting place. Her father stepped back, giving his daughter a nudge with his muzzle. She also stepped back, though confused. She didn't see anyone. Where were the Shadows? A low growl sent fear straight through the Glaceon. She noticed her father kneeling and she did the same, lowering her forelegs and her eyes. She noticed glowing violet and green eyes. 

"Rise Tundra. Rise Pyre." A female voice said. They lifted their heads and Tundra came face to face with the Shadow leaders. It was the couple from earlier! A thin, but strong looking Liepard stood next to a Zoroark, who carried himself with pride. The Liepard strode over, smiling down at Tundra. 

"So you're Tundra. I believe you saw my mate and I earlier, if I recall your scent correctly." She said evenly, her voice smooth. Tundra nodded slightly, her fur heating up with embarrassment. The Zoroark looked at Tundra, met her gaze and gave her a slight nod. He looked around, his piercing violet eyes scanning the dark woods. 

"Shadows. You may enter." He called out, and many Dark type Pokemon stepped out of the darkness, Tundra shivering as she noticed that she had not caught their scent, they could have easily attacked her. Not that they would, they were good, a part of the force after all. She picked up one scent, and a smile almost came across her muzzle. Aster. She spotted the muscular Umbreon pad into the group, taking a spot beside the leaders. The Liepard spoke up. 

"And Shadows, we have chosen our Commander. He shall take over when Oscuro and I are not available. I trust that you will all respect Aster and treat him as you would with us." She said and the Shadows cheered their approval. Aster leaned up to whisper something to the Liepard, and Oscuro, the Zoroark, growled at the eeveelution. 

"If you wish to say something to my mate, you speak to both of us." He said, glaring down at the smaller Pokemon. Aster's ear folded against his head as he nodded.

"Sorry sir." The Zoroark sighed softly.

"Remember your rank." He said as he moved to sit beside his mate, giving her a possessive lick as he glanced at the Umbreon. Aster rolled his eyes and shot Tundra a smirk. She blushed and felt her dad's paws dig into the ground.

"Anyway, we have Tundra here with us today." The Liepard, Eclipse, addressed her group. 

"She will be accompanying Aster, me, and Oscuro on our mission. I trust you all to welcome her with open arms." She said, and a Weavile came up and shook Tundra's paw.

"Welcome to the Shadows. I'm Rina, and I duel with the Glacier's because of my typing." The Weavile smiled. Eclipse smiled at the interaction, then cleared her throat. 

"So Tundra, are you ready?" She asked. Tundra nodded and bounded up, her father smiling and turning back to head home. 

"Good luck Tundra." He called out before taking off. Oscuro looked over the group then nodded. 

"Shadows, you are dismissed." He said and the other Dark types took off into the woods, murmuring about what had happened. Aster gave Tundra a playfully push and tilted his head.

"Are you trying to follow me?" He teased. Tundra growled, but smiled.

"Of course not. But congrats on Commander. That's a great rank." She said brightly. Eclipse smiled and looked at the two.

"You two are cute together." She said with a purr.

"Ah! We are not together!" Tundra said and took a step away from the Umbreon. 

"Oh well you know-" aster began, and was cut off.

"Enough for now. Aster. Come with me for a second." He said and walked a bit away from the females. Oscuro looked at the Umbreon and held back a growl.

"So what exactly did you say to my mate?" He asked, frowning as Aster watched the two females.

"Hey, I asked you a question. Don't make me rethink choosing you as Commander." He snarled as Aster turned to face the Zoroark. 

"I was merely telling Eclipse that she is well suited for leader. She looks very powerful and pretty in the darkness." He said with a shrug. Oscuro growled and shot a Night Slash at the Umbreon and Aster dodged it with ease. The move collided with a tree, and Eclipse could be heard. 

"Oscuro! Watch your temper! Don't make me come over there!" She said and Oscuro shook his head.

"And you." He snarled at Aster. "I don't know what you're playing at, but stay away from Eclipse. She's mine. I don't care if that little Glaceon down there refuses to accept how you feel, that does not mean to make moves on my mate." He growled lowly, glaring down at the Umbreon.

"And furthermore, you should leave Tundra alone anyway. Her father doesn't approve of you already with your... Past. So focus on the mission and leave both of these females to do their own thing." Aster nodded.

"But especially Eclipse?" He chimed in. 

"Don't test me." Oscuro growled and walked back over to the girls, who had been discussing the mission. 

"So, just to recap- we have a rampaging Garchomp down at Lake Ritle. Our job is to see what it is he is getting worked up about and protect the local Pokemon." Eclipse finished, glancing up as the guys came back. Tundra noticed Aster seemed a little down, and walked over.

"Aster? What's wrong?" She said and tilted her head. 

"Ah it's nothing, just wondering when we're heading out is all." He said, forcing a smile as he approached Eclipse with caution, feeling Oscuro's burning state on his back.

"Are we ready to move out?" He asked and Eclipse nodded and leaned down to the Umbreon. 

"Don't worry too much about Oscuro. He gets a little worked up, he's just protective." She whispered and looked at the three.

"Let's go." She said, taking off in a dash through the woods. Tundra let out a breath as she ran as well, keeping up with Eclipse, Oscuro, and Aster. She felt a rush- so this was her first mission! She couldn't mess things up. Not after all she worked for. Oscuro ran beside Eclipse, staying close to her as Aster kept up the back of the group, making sure they wouldn't be vulnerable from behind.


End file.
